A not so short not so happy story
by TheSkyknight
Summary: If you chose to follow the somewhat sad tale of my character as he realizes life just is not that happy in general. Along that no matter what he does something bad will eventually happen to him.
1. A not so happy introduction

**Hello people of the internet. Welcome to a story of mine about sad subject matter! How fun is that? Rated M for harsh language, depressing themes, and... that's about it. Later I plan for some very depressing content. You have been warned. Enjoy this glimpse into my dark twisted mind... I mean story... yes story.**

 _"Sometimes in our lives we question our selves, and the decisions we made. We wonder if they were the correct ones, and further wonder if the ones we will make will be the right ones."_ That is what I said aloud as I sat in a room with a glock in my left hand and a remote in the right. Maybe I should tell the story of how I Ian managed to get in this situation. My computer will edit out my last name identity protection but anyone who knows me will easily be able to tell who recorded this story, and as to how I reached the situation I am in now. This is an interesting tale I believe.

18 months earlier

For the sake of any recognition what so ever my computer is not going to redact any of my physical characteristics. I am about five feet tall eleven inches tall. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am pale with the occasional freckle on my body. Maybe I have one on my face. It has been a while since I checked. Also I am socially awkward have, Asperger syndrome which is a form of autism, and to top it all off I keep my emotions bottled while trusting nobody. Plus I don't think my family really loves me. If you think I sound grim you are not the first to feel that way. Despite living in a world with not just my race of humans but with over 700 species of Pokémon you think I would have had a crush on somebody right? Nope never felt love ever. I try to keep a lack of love so that I can't be betrayed by the people of today. Then I turned 18 just before my last school year was over. Everyone was talking about the college they had applied to. I never interacted with anyone to much and have Asperger syndrome but I know my stuff. I buckled down and studied hard to pass any exam thrown at me. I got such a high score on the test that I was shocked, a 98% or in simple terms you missed only 3 to 4 questions. Which meant I could pick any college I wanted to go to. My dad made me take the test since I thought I was still worthless and had no value to the world other than to make people happy even if it killed me. So of all the colleges the had many universities on the list. The point is my dad said he knew the perfect college for me and gave me no choice but to go. My little brother laughed quietly since he knew what college it was, and said I was going to be beyond pissed at his choice. Oh boy was I ever angry when I found out.

15-13 months earlier

The first term began and I was going to see the secretary for my dorm number and etc.. Interestingly though when I went to see the charizard secretary she looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "Oh are you that other human that got accepted just a while after that other kid?" "Other human?" She stated this very clearly here. "Yes I believe his name was Alex. You know if your application had been accepted just about a week earlier you would have been the first human accepted?" "Really? Huh well I would appreciate my dorm number please." She opened the file cabinet to her left and pulled out a file with my name and key on it. "Ok your dorm number is 367c ok." "Thanks being who's name I know not, and have a great day." "Oh not used to many thanks around here you have a great day as well." I then after stopping at the to my first class... forgot what it was and who the professor was too. All I remember is inspecting the Pokémon around me. Some gave me cold looks like icy daggers, some did not care, and some were talking to their friends likely gossiping. "Geez what a great first day already I am going to have a bunch of rumors around me."

There were the standard "gorgeous" girls around the room, and yet that was not what mattered. What mattered was that I was going to have to meet my roommate later today, and I was not excited about it. Luckily for me he/she was not there when I arrived at the room shortly before classes began, and simply left a note on the coffee table saying which room was mine and not to touch the cupcakes in the fridge. Little did I know that sitting directly to my right was a stunning lopunny any guy would fawn over was my roommate, and I happened to have every class with her. She was about five feet and seven inches tall with beautiful brown eyes. I thought it was a neat coincidence, but I noticed she was walking right next to me all the way down to where I was going. I wondered if my roommate was her, and remembered how I could never have the same class with one of my sort of friends ever. The irony in that would be amazingly much.. I hurried up a little just to help keep my general pace a few steps ahead as I got ever closer to the dorm room. I got out my room key and went to unlock it when she looked at me and said "So you're my roommate huh? The only human here is my roommate. So two questions for you. One did you eat my cupcakes, and two what is your name?" I froze and I realized that the lopunny I sat next to in all my classes was a social butterfly was my roommate, and I remembered I suck at any kind of small talk. She asked again those two questions, and I finally answered. I said with a calm steady voice "No I did not eat your cupcakes, and my name is Ian. May I ask what yours is?" I proceeded to unlock the door and let her in. "Laura is my name, and I already know two things about you." "What is that" I asked her with an inquisitive look. "One you're not an asshole and two your name is Ian" "Good then, I guess I know what your name is, but the other remains to be determined." She jokingly punched me in the arm as I followed her in. I was only glad to not turn my sentences into entire novel pages like I usually do. I survived one chat with my roommate.

 **Hello it's me the author. Is this story the least bit intriguing? Is my character going to survive living with a social butterfly roommate? I know because I wrote more! Please review and told how bad a job I did! The internet will always judge harshly, so I'm prepared to fail! If it doesn't seem tragic enough yet just wait people. I promise you it gets a little sad at some point in here.**

 **P.S. Thank you for taking time out of your life to read my story. I greatly appreciate it I really do. Have a great day reading more of the works on this site!**


	2. The feelings are strong today

**Welcome back to my story. Maybe for some reason you are still reading this. What questions did I ask you to ask me last time? I forgot! That's not important though. What is important is that for some reason unknown to all beings you're reading this. That is absolutely a sure fire sign of a lack of logic. I appreciate you reading this though whoever you are. I don't know who you are, but that is not the important part either. The important part is that I forgot I got to state I don't own Pokémon. Why do I need a disclaimer for this. Oh yeah Ian is my own character. I mean we are practically so I guess I own myself then? Oh just read the damn story I'm going to shut up now.**

* * *

I actually took time to notice the room and saw an Xbox 360, a PS3 and a new laptop with a cover on it. "Oh I sincerely doubt that comes with the dorm, so then is my dorm mate a gamer girl, or just a tech nerd?" "A bit of both, and if you got a problem then you don't get one of my cupcakes I mentioned in the note." "No it's just that I am how do you say an 'addicted' gamer, and an extreme lover of computers." "So I now I know my roommate is a tech addict, not an asshole, and his name is Ian. Good we share two traits then, and that will make you much less of a pain to live with." "Which traits are those? The tech addict and that we have the same name? But I thought your name was Laura?" "Ha ha ha real funny now are you going to stop trying to be a dumbass making endless wisecracks, or do you want to have a cupcake while you finish unpacking Mr. Comedy? Then when you're done proceed to be fucked up in some Call of Duty later?" "I think I will chose the cupcake on that one." She tossed me a cupcake and after I thanked her I went to unpack the rest of my junk. A Wii U because Nintendo is my first company and all that bullshit. Then my PC setup will be a pain to deal with, and I don't own one because of PC master race shit. Then after my wardrobe and my mini fridge that does not come with beer, and no not because I did not want to haul beer it's because I don't fucking drink. In my recollection of events it will be known that I did not consider myself stingy in any way shape or form. After I got everything set up in about the next twenty minutes I came out and saw Laura absolutely dominating at Call of Duty: Black Ops II. I never played much of the game but I knew just by watching the screen that she was good. Then she had the audacity to perform a 360-noscope and got it on what I saw to be the first try. Once the round ended I sat down beside her. "So are you MLG pro or something?" "Oh fuck you buddy real fucking funny, and another wisecrack from Mr. Comedy." I started laughing at how mad she was. I still had my arguably poor sense of humor about me.

"So how about some co-op survival Laura?" "Sure how much have you played?" "I know the buttons that shoot, swap weapons, and that's about it." "We are going to be ultimately fucked aren't we?" "Likely so Laura likely so." So what took up the rest of the day was me being a lot better than I thought I would be at the game, and me still getting my ass handed to me by Laura. Once the clock hit 10 P.M. I decided to retire to bed and said good night. "Hey Ian" "Yeah Laura" "Considering that you're a human you're not as uptight as many of my friends made you out to be." "Thanks Laura, and I didn't know what to expect coming here, but I now know that I at least have a kind roommate." "Ah so sweet just don't get all damn teary eyed on me got it?" "Got it, and good night Laura." I knew that I would definitely survive this college now. The only question left for me to answer then and there was how many fuck ups could I possibly manage along the way.

The following month was not too eventful, but the events that occurred were of monumental important. Laura told me about a party being hosted by the other human here at the university, and I had to rack my brain for a reason as to why I couldn't go, but I just sat there silent... not saying anything. "Hey earth to Ian are you going to go with me and my friends or not, and you can bring any friends you made while you were here." I just was speechless not knowing what to say. "Well Laura I'm not a exactly a social butterfly or anything, so parties and me don't go together very well. Plus I mostly kept to myself while I've been here, so I really don't have many well any friends." "Well Ian if you don't want to go that's fine and all." "Laura it's not that I don't want to go, the fact is I'm not social and I don't want to hinder you having all of your booze fueled fun. Plus if you get drunk I need to be here so when you come back so nothing bad happens, and I lose you throughout the whole campus, and besides I don't even drink I just need to be here so I know where you are, or so I can try to find you." "Okay well I'm going to go and have some fun then. See you later." "Bye Laura." It was 9:30 P.M. when she left. I waited until she came back passing the time away with Call of Duty training, and some Minecraft in between every few matches. I saw the clock said 2 A.M. and I was starting to feel uneasy. "What's wrong with you Ian, snap out of it Laura is fine... she's fine, but to be safe at 3 A.M. go look for her to make sure." After another hour she wasn't back. I set out to find her across the huge ass campus. I had a pocket watch with me so I could keep checking the time. When it was 3:30 A.M. I saw her wondering back across the campus going away from the dorm in the wrong direction drunk off her ass. I ran over once she started to throw up. "Laura are you ok." "What the hell do you think? I just threw up on my favorite party shirt." "Laura you're coming back with me to the dorm, and I'm going to help you clean up and make you drink some water." I helped her get back to the dorm room by caring her in my arms.

Once we got back I on my kindness instinct turned off the lights so it wasn't going to be bright incase I forgot to deal with it when she was going to have that hangover in the morning. I helped her get some clothes ready before she got in the shower, and I went to make her something to drink with lots of water. I recalled that we had some frozen strawberries in the fridge since I happened to go shopping the night before. I made a smoothie with a little bit more crushed ice than usual to help her get more water into her system. Then I heard her say something. "Ian I need help, I think I drank a little to much and I can't get dried and dressed. Would you mind helping me a little bit sweetie?" I then knew she was absolutely fucking wasted... calling me 'sweetie'... Everyone knows I am generally bitter and grim. "Laura do you really need my help in there?" "Yes Ian I need help or else I would not have damn asked now help me." I was hesitant to open the door. After about a minute I remember her taunting me with something more insulting. "Are you gay or something? Who gives a fuck if I'm naked in here. Point is I need help and I'm seeing double in here I'm just that drunk. Now get the fuck in here and help me!" With that taunt I finally creaked open the door and helped her dry off. I also helped her get dressed so she could go to bed. "Laura please don't get this wasted again please. I'm not gay or bi or anything like that, but dealing with a pretty girl naked is not exactly an ideal situation for me." "Ian shut up. Just shut up for once. Now I want to tell you something for future reference okay?" "Well Laura what is that exactly?" "Lean in Ian its a secret." I leaned in thinking it was only because she was drunk, but what she did next shocked me. She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. "Ian thanks for putting up with my shit. Especially tonight considering you helped me in there, and managed to not melt into a simple minded pervert. Now I'm going to go to bed." "Laura at least drink this smoothie first. You're going to need that water so with the three hours of sleep you get you won't be totally trashed in the morning." She took it and gave me another hug which I felt awkward in since I was quite the social outcast for the most part.

I helped her in the morning to make sure she was ready to face the day. As I gathered her things on the table for her after she ate the crepe breakfast I had prepared. What? I can cook, and I have been doing it for quite some time I must say. As she came to grab her stuff she picked my head up and looked me in the eyes. "Ian you are a great friend. I know deep down that inside of you somewhere you know that you're kind for no reason other than to help others for the joy of it. Especially when I was drunk of my ass last night is when you showed you were a very caring person. You helped me when I was wasted and could not even dress myself after getting out of the shower. Plus I tried to see if you were a pervert or not, and I tried to get you to stare and grope me while you helped me. You did none of that, and that is why you are a great friend. Now I want a kiss to see how sweet you really are." "Laura what are you" I was cut off as she briefly kissed me for a second but what felt like ages. That was my first kiss ever. Mainly since I was hell bent of avoiding deep relationships as much as possible. So when she pulled back I stared into her eyes in shock. "What Ian never kissed a girl before? Did you have a few boyfriends instead?" I scowled at her not amused at that clever but insulting joke. After that my feelings were kicked into high-gear again. Oh boy did I fucking hate it.

Every morning as I cooked a nice breakfast, and I kept feeling a deep fluttery almost burning feeling. I hated it mainly since I knew what it was. My emotion was returning, and I was not too fond of it. She came out and stretched ready to start the day. "Hey Ian what one choice is on the menu today?" "Well Laura other than the normal beverage choices we have some special french toast that is prepared in a way my father taught me how to make." After I spent the next few minutes making sure it wasn't burnt I put it on two plates, and proceeded to get drinks for me and Laura. As we were eating I decided to actually try to start a conversation for once, and I even read a book on how to do it 'think of what you want to say' then the book read 'then say it'. "So Laura when you feel either happy, sad, angry, or even nervous can you physically feel it?" "Why would you ask that Ian? I mean sure but only when I feel very deep emotions. Is there something troubling you?" "Its nothing Laura... I just can't stop feeling all my emotions as if I was getting hit by a truck of them." I finished my breakfast a little faster than usual, and started to gather up are class materials for the day. Unlucky me Laura very easily noticed the change, and snuck up behind me and hugged me tight. "Laura what the hell! I'm goanna have a heart attack from your caring but jump scare like antics!" "Shush Ian now something's wrong with you and I want to know what it is. Since we got to get to class soon why don't you tell me what's wrong latter ok? I'm just a little worried about a friend is all." I was able to maintain my standard emotion façade throughout the day. I noticed Laura kept glancing at me trying to figure out what was wrong. I was inside deep down very nervous about having to take off my emotional façade. I rarely ever did that... even to myself. After classes were over I tried to lose her in the crowd, but she kept up with me. Then when I tried to pick up my pace just outside the dorm room she matched it. I let her in as per usual and followed. I tried to go to my room but I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and was thrown down onto the couch. "Ian stop trying all of your evading bullshit on me its not going to work ok." I lowered my head and sighed accepting my defeat at the hand of my dorm mate.

She sat down beside me, and put her hand on my arm. "Ian something's wrong with you, and you seem hell bent on keeping it a secret. I've been your friend for months, don't be afraid to tell me." "Laura... I. I.. I don't know... I just don't know." I sighed in despair not wanting to share my inner thoughts, and she was right I was hell bent on doing it. "Damn it Ian you do know! Stop pretending you fucking don't! Look me in the eyes and tell what the hell is wrong with you!" I looked her in the eyes and began to speak. "Laura the reason is..." I started crying. I remember so vividly how I was staring in her eyes crying. "Laura the reason 'I sobbed' I've been like this is because I can feel my emotions again! I had spent my whole life trying to be an iron wall to all of my emotions. You genuinely caring about me unraveled that façade and wall. I never thought anyone could really care about me. The only two people who I really knew did were my grandma and grandpa. My grandmother died three years ago. Plus my grandfather spends all his time working on his house and dealing with his asshole nephew, and I never get to see him. When I first saw you I could see in your eyes you were a caring person, and you still are. I don't know why you could care about me an any way shape or form. I never even thought my parents really loved me." That was my spiel, and then I remember just breaking down and flowing out tears. "Oh Ian you poor sad man. I could never have imagined that was what was wrong, and that it ran so deep. I guess you feared being hurt by having more intense emotions, so you tried to have none. Then me caring and being kind to you unraveled that?" "Y-yes Laura... that's why. I never felt truly loved.. or c-cared for anybody. Then the idea that you some stranger could care even the littlest about me. That melted my minds emotional barriers." "Ian how could I not care? How is that even possible? You are so kind and caring towards not just me but everybody, and when someone is mean to you simply, and sometimes miraculously avoid them." She pulled away my hands from my face as I was using them to muffle my sobs. "Ian I'm going to get you a tissue ok." "Ok Laura thank you just thank you so much." She came back and handed me multiple tissues. After I cleaned up my face I was still on the brink of more tears. "Why Laura why do you care? People should always be kind to others. That's all I try to do. I just don't" "Shush Ian. Now look at me. I care more about you than you know. Its not that people should always be kind. Its that you always are. That's the reason why I cherish having you as a friend. Now look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that's not a good reason to care about you." I sat there speechless. Not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought. Now you really want to know how much I actually care?" I nodded wondering how much she could really care about me. "I'll show you then." She pressed her lips against mine and forced my to lay down on the sofa. I was in shock at that, but yet I did nothing to stop her advance. She prodded her tongue at my lips. I let her in and our tongues wrestled each other. After a few minutes she got up. "Ian that's how much I care. Now tell me do you feel better?" "Yes Laura. I do feel better. Thank you so much for just caring about me."

That's how the rest of the next couple of months went. I was in love for the first time ever. We held hands between classes. We cuddled while now that I trained up kicked ass in Call of Duty. I even brought out the Wii U and we played some Mario games together. I luckily also had a Wii with me so we could play the old Mario Party games. In short we were a couple of lovebirds who had fun doing what we loved. For once in my life I was actually happy. If it had lasted forever I wouldn't be recording this story though sitting in a room with a gun in my left hand and a remote in the other one.

* * *

 **Well that was one long chapter huh? What happened to Ian that caused him to be holding a gun in one hand? Why did Laura kiss him? Will she try further advances on him? Why am I turning into a dumb talk show host who asks you random questions that have potentially no value? Oh I should mention I have my characters with me as I document their story. Laura how do you feel about me being the author and other character in the story? Well Ian I don't know really. Want to me to make a further advance like you questioned about earlier? Laura I'm not a Pokephilla kind of well... shut up okay. You can try to get more intimate with me in the story later okay! You already know how this all goes anyway! You may or may not don't try to get intimate with me! Get intimate with your BF!**

 **P.S. Go see blazingalex for the Pokémon University series where I have situated my universe at! Besides it is an amazing read! Have a great day wondering through the pages of fan fiction! Have an amazing day! Remember you viewing this makes my day. Also remember to review!**


	3. A not so bad early Holidays

**"Hello readers... or reader I don't know the correct way to address potential... oh nevermind. Welcome back to this story with I don't know... just enjoy reading, and tell me what you think. I can only hope I can manage to make it through most of the story without that... that dark part of me out. Once he's out and replaces me the story would take a very dark turn. I don't know when but I know its going to happen at some point.**

* * *

12-11 months earlier

It was time for the holiday months to roll around. The first of the bunch was October. Laura wanted to decorate the entire dorm room to its fullest. I was not one to really like decorating, but I loved to come up with patterns. Besides I loved Laura so much how could I say no. It was fun going shopping and us picking out the decorations for Halloween. We also had to buy candy for the university's annual Halloween trick or treating event. Short story short we got a lot of different candy. Got a lot of treat bags, and proceeded back to the dorm. Once we got back we made small talk while we prepared the treat bags after we hung up all the decorations. "So Laura I wonder which is sweeter you or a sugar stick." "I wonder if you're sweeter than this packet of fun dip." "Oh Laura I'm as just an old sour candy." We laughed a little at my poor attempt at a joke. Once all the treat bags were ready for the kids we were ready to relax the night before Halloween. "Ian since we don't have class tomorrow you got any ideas on what we should do?" "Laura I don't really know. How about you give me a suggestion." "Well it has been a while since we watched a movie together." "Laura have you ever seen Fantastic Mr. Fox?" Laura shook her head. "That's it we are watching it tonight definitely." I ran into my room to get my disc copy of the movie. It was my second favorite movie after all, and Lemony Snicket's a series of unfortunate events will always be my favorite. "Laura are you ready to watch the movie?" "Yeah Ian you better hope I like it." "Don't worry Laura I'll microwave some popcorn while the movie starts up." We proceeded to watch the movie and ate some caramel popcorn. Laura snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her as we enjoyed the movie.

The movie was over finally, and Laura fell asleep in my arms. I decided to lay her gently on her bed, but she still managed to have woke up. "Hey Ian no good night kiss or anything?" I proceeded to give her that good night kiss she wanted. After that I set the treat bags on the table ready for tomorrow, and decided to go to bed myself. The next day was especially fun. We had no classes as we waited for the kids to come by, and ask for their candy. "So Laura even though Halloween isn't over yet I wondered what were going to do for Thanksgiving." "Well I thought you could maybe meet my parents, and I could introduce you to my brother as well." "Let me think about it, and after we cater to all the kids I'll make my decision ok." So once all of the kids had gone by and we were almost out of treat bags I told Laura I would be happy to meet her parents. She hugged me ecstatic I was willing to meet them.

Other than redecorating the dorm not much happened during November. I mean I was plotting out a grand feast for Laura's family, and was having one hell of a time trying to figure out how I was going to get it all cooked in a few days. Then I felt a warm presence enter the room. Just kidding I heard a door open, which queued that Laura had been kind enough to get me the last few ingredients I needed for the feast. "Ian I know you're trying to be kind and make a great first impression on my parents, but don't over work yourself okay sweetie." "I understand you clearly Laura, but with a heavy past under my belt I'll be able to handle this task with ease. Can you hand me the genetically engineered turkey?" "Sure Ian, and why do they genetically engineer this stuff anyway?" "Well Laura since I'm a random trivia machine I can quite easily give you the reason why. The reason they do so is to prevent mass murder. Not normal murder, but true cold-blooded unnecessary murder." "Ian what do you mean by that." I proceeded to get everything finally cooking so I could take a break. "You see Laura all meat comes from living creatures right? Well older species like rabbit are related to you if I remember my random facts correctly." I proceeded to sit down in a chair and look her in the eye. "They could not farm rabbit meat to supply the world demand we have today. So what they would have to resort to is killing mass amounts of lopunny for rabbit like meats. For no reason other than to gain money is most important fact. They would kill a limitless number of creatures for financial gain. That is the definition of true cold-blooded murder. Not for the enjoyment, not for the revenge, but only because they would see it as a means to progress further than the people around them. That is why they genetically engineer the meat that we consume." She looked at me in shock likely realizing I knew many horrid facts about the reason some things work. I was wondering is she understood that contributed to who I am, and what makes me exactly me.

I had completely finished the feast I was planning to present to Laura's parents, and I got the sick feeling in my stomach I knew as anxiousness. We pulled into their driveway as I proceeded to start thinking about what to bring in first to last. "Laura go tell you're parents I'll be in shortly since I'll be carrying in the food okay?" She nodded and proceeded to run in. It was a pain as I grabbed the corn, the turkey, vegetables, and gravy plus soup cans. Her parents insisted on making the dessert. I was not going to deny them their request and was very thankful that they had gone through the trouble to make an excellent I'm quite sure dessert. Laura introduced me to her parents Marla and Lawrence. "So hello Marla and Lawrence nice to meet the parents of the only person I have truly cherished so far in my life." "Oh it was quite the pleasure raising her to be a great companion to someone someday. All we wanted is for her to be happy." "Well Lawrence I hope I can do that for your daughter." After the dinner all was swell so we went back to the college to prepare for the cold says December had in store for us.

* * *

 **Well I'd say that chapter ended nicely. Our two protagonists are growing ever closer together. What happened to them that caused Ian to be in a room with a gun in one hand with a remote in the other? Do you even want to know why that happened? More importantly what happened. I'll quote my character on something he said between in one of his random breaks of the story. "Is our entire life really meaningless until we die? I mean think about everything we do while were living is for a reason. That reason is never truly understood by us as we are alive. Therefor are actions are only justified by what people think about us after we're dead." Anyway I hope you had fun reading. Enjoy your day paroling this site for more stories that peak your interest!**


	4. A not so conventional New-Years

**Hello welcome to a new chapter of our protagonists recording of things. Everything is just going peachy so far isn't it. What that last line foreshadowed something this chapter you say? Nah you're just imagining things. The idea of me foreshadowing something in this part of the story up here? That's crazy right there my dear reader. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Months 10-8

It was a few days into December, and something was troubling me. The fact that I would have to make sure Laura met my family at some point. She wanted to know when a good time would be she could come with me to meet them. It was after that my heart sank. My father was always persistent I date one of the human girls who went to my old school. I told her that short conundrum of mine, and she said that she wants to meet them anyway. I was hopeful that it may not all be a train wreck. How about at a Christmas dinner, or multiple since I have a divorced family?" "Ian that's not a bad idea, and that splits up the two holidays between our families. What do we have to lose." I proceeded to arrange all the dates where the events would take place.

It had been a few of the same old weeks like in November except I had a pit of despair in me. I sucked up my paranoia and we visited each major family groups I knew. Since they were both similar I'll sum up what happened. At my dads he was very inquisitive as to how the whole relationship began, and we all spent time with my family while he asked us complex enough questions he essentially got everyday of our lives while we were down there at the college. After we had spent time with my family we got ready to leave, and head off to the next dinner my dad confronted me. "Son I said I was always right, and I always was right. Son this is the one time you may have just proven me wrong on something." "Well dad I learned from the best didn't I?" He laughed and wished me good luck. After we visited my moms side of the family not much was different from the first. Aside from a marathon of chatter due to questions anyway.

I felt much better after that potential fiasco was over. I remembered something though. My memory has always been somewhat random with the things it remembers. I remember I needed to ask Laura something. "So Laura you wanted to introduce me to your brother when we were going to your parents for Thanksgiving. Where was he?" "Well Ian the day before Thanksgiving my parents had told me he was still away on some important business he had to take care of. Don't you remember me explaining this to you, and how I was sad that you didn't get to meet Dylan?" "I'll be honest Laura I could forget anything possible. It is something completely random that happens to me. Well how about this. Lets try to meet him on his birthday or something, and we can work with your parents for a good old surprise party." "Well Ian I think that's a great idea." "Well Laura when is his birthday anyway?" "January 25th." "Well we better start planning soon. By the way for New-years eve I plan on taking you to a nice restaurant." She looked at me wondering why I would take her to a fancy restaurant for New-Years eve but shrugged it off.

It was the night of New-Years eve. I took her to the aforementioned restaurant. We had a waiter guide us to our table, and I pulled out a chair for my lady. "Laura I had an idea while we were here. We could tell each other our New-Years resolutions while we have our dinner here. Just as we began to say them the waiter came by. "Sir I will order for me and the lady if that is alright with her. Laura nodded in agreement, and I whispered to the waiter everything necessary for the night. "Well Ian what did you order for us?" "Just wait Laura you'll see what I ordered. While we wait why don't you tell me your resolution for the new year? She was luckily for me giving a speech on how she generally wanted to be a better person saying that since no one really ever follows their resolution she would have she would follow anyway. After a few minutes our waiter returned.

What happened next changed me forever. After the waiter handed us our drinks he picked up a diamond ring. "Excuse me miss is this your ring?" "Well I would love if it was but it isn't." "Well Laura it is yours if you help me with my resolution. My resolution is to spend the rest of my life with the one person I love the most. Laura will you give me the honor of being my wife?" "Oh Ian of course I will!" She hugged me tighter than ever before. The waiter handed me the ring I had picked out for her. I handed him a twenty for his help. I knew then that the best day of my life would be ever so soon.

Everything was going great. I had planned the wedding at the beginning of spring. To show that as nature grows around us so will our love. I'm also building the chapel for us to be married in by hand. To show that I will do anything and everything for our love. We also prepared for Dylan's birthday. We had a pavilion at the closest park in the city for the celebration. Laura was so happy when he arrived.

"Ian he's here! Everyone get ready to yell happy birthday!" Once Dylan got out we all yelled happy birthday. Everyone in Laura's family was there. Her mother and father, her two grandmothers and two grandfathers, and most importantly her brother Dylan. "Laura did all of you plan this party for me?" "Of course Dylan. It was actually my fiancé's idea to arrange the whole party in the first place." "Hey Dylan I'm glad to finally meet my soon to be brother in law." I noticed his face had a scar along his left cheek. He was trying to conceal it with his fur. "So Dylan are you a soldier then?" He looked at me shocked that I could have known so quickly. "Did someone in my family tell you? Nope I could tell by the scar on your left cheek. Was that a result from when you were away on 'business' Thanksgiving?" He nodded and looked at me with a questioning eye. Likely wondering how I could guess the events with such precision. By the end of the day though we were good friends. "Ian just remember to take good care of my sister, or I'll send a small army after you okay?" "Got it Dylan. No need to send an army in though. She is in good hands.

The rest of January and all of February was spent preparing for the wedding. I went to work on the chapel like there was no tomorrow. Halfway through I had the foundation laid, and got the walls and roof up. Laura was apparently going to hand prepare her own wedding dress with the help of her mother. My father came in at the end of the month since it was my birthday. "Son since you finished the chapel and everything, I wanted to give you something to make it feel more like a chapel." He dollied in a magnificent stone stand for me and Laura to be wed on. "Thanks dad. You always were there for me in one way or another." I hugged him as he left. He was always there for me, but I never believed he truly loved me as a son.

* * *

 **Well we're getting closer to the end of the story! This is going to be quite interesting by the time its over. To think only seven months left of history recorded. I wonder what the fate of our protagonists will be? I bet you still wonder why Ian has a gun in his left hand, and a remote in the right. Don't worry dear readers of mine. All will be explained quite soon. Quite soon indeed. Cheers, and have a great day reading other stories on the site. It really is appreciated when you give input. I bet you all wonder what could have gone wrong though. Believe me it's interesting to say the least what happens.**


	5. A not so conventional Honeymoon

**Welcome back readers. In this chapter that big event happens. You know the wedding? Did you forget about it? I really hope you didn't. This one is going to be a short yet long chapter. You'll see what I mean very shortly. Enjoy the chapter I promise you it is quite different from the others.**

* * *

7 Months earlier

It was the beginning of March. Spring was only 20 days away. Then me and Laura would finally be wed. Granted some couples may have waited over years to get married, but I felt in my heart that this was the right thing to do. I put the finishing touches in place at our chapel, and Laura finished her wedding dress. As the day drew closer I became increasingly nervous. I kept imagining all the things that could go wrong. The town being struck by a missile as an act of war, me being shot by someone that had always loved Laura then lost it after we became a couple, or even an earthquake that sends the roof down own our heads. I kept my cool though, and just had to be prepared for every possible situation. The only one I had trouble preparing for was everything going right.

Nothing of real interest happened until the 21st. Then on the day of the wedding everyone had gathered. The night before Dylan and his friends all invited me to a party where they congratulated me on getting hitched. I stood there at the podium with her brother being the one to join us together in holy matrimony. She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. We both stood facing each other. Her brother speaking the words to bind us together, and we repeated them. "Ian do you take Laura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do without a doubt in my heart." "Laura do you take Ian to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." We kissed sealing the bond forever more. Everyone was happy for us with our families congratulating us.

We enjoyed one hell of an amazing reception afterword's. After a few hours most of us were too drunk to give our speeches. Me being the only exception since I don't drink. Also since everyone knew I was going to be the only one who didn't drink someone got the splendid idea of hooking all of out cars together in a line, and having me tow them to their homes. That luckily was only for the people who lived an hour away. Anyone who lived farther would have to sleep in the hotel room, and deal with the hangover on the road. I enjoyed myself though hearing everyone slur their speech, and stumble across the stage. Laura didn't have so many that she was fine again by the time it was all over though. "Laura remember that I didn't want you drink off your ass again?" "You still remember that? Damn it I really had hoped you had forgotten that." "I don't forgot everything Laura. Just random things that I have no control over." "Well let me drop off my wedding dress at my mom's house. Then I'll drive out to the honeymoon suite we booked ok?" She kissed me on the cheek, and decided to drive off since she forgot to drop it off at her house earlier before when we dropped her family off. I knew she had a few too many drinks to drive earlier. I'm just glad she can return her amazing dress to her home safely now that she processed some of that alcohol.

I arrived at the hotel to check in. After meeting with the front desk and receiving the room key, and I told them if she arrives to just tell her to go up to the room. I unpacked anything in our suitcases that needed unpacked. Proceeding to sit on the couch I pulled out my phone. I hate phones but I was forced to get one. I dialed Laura's number and called. She didn't pick up, and I thought it was just her forgetting the phone in the car. I decided to wait until morning to actually do anything since it was getting late. Then things started to go awry.

The next morning she still wasn't here. I called her mother to ask what happened last night. "Ian what do you mean she came down. She never came down to the house." I thanked her for telling me what she knew and hung up. I turned on the morning news to a murder report, and was about to change the channel until the area of the murder was mentioned. "We have reports of a murderer who was just caught in this region last night. Cops have claimed he confessed to a murder that same night. Despite the murderers confession the murderer refused to admit to who as to who the victim was." I turned off the television as my heart sank. My wife had likely been murdered last night. I then heard a snapping sound. I didn't know if it was my mind or my heart. Likely both of them had just broke as I sat on the sofa, and started to break into to tears.

* * *

 **Well isn't that just cheerful? What you didn't find that cheerful? I guess we just have different definitions. Well what happened to Laura? What did our protagonist do to drive himself to be in a closed room with a gun in hand with a remote? Why does our protagonist refuse to drink any alcohol? I don't really the answer to all your questions, but I think I can answer those. Thank you for reading this chapter. Remember you reading it makes it worthwhile.**

 **Have a great day reading the fan fiction all over this site!**


	6. A not so subtle pull into insanity

**Hello there readers, for I have returned. To clarify something Laura is not DEAD! Well not guaranteed dead anyway. The circumstances point to her murder. It was never clarified though. I did that on purpose. Is she dead? Well I can't say whether she is or not. It's not up to me it's up it's to my random whims that consume me. Anyway let's see what happened that's driven our character into madness. Enjoy the chapter! By the way if you that last chapter was a bit grim at the end. I promise you wholeheartedly that this is one is much more grim.**

* * *

6 months earlier up to now

It was such a grim event. So much uncertainty was in the air. Laura's family knew about my suspicions with the news reports, and her disappearance. Everyone was gloomy as we had all gathered to mourn our potential loss. Dylan came over and patted me on the back. "Well Ian you probably got hit the hardest out of all of us. Especially since it happened not long after... well you both had just gotten married. You just have to pull through it. Find something to occupy your time, and hope that the search yields some results ok." "Sure Dylan I'll try to find something." I drove back to the dorm studying for the final exam. It had a been a few weeks since Laura has been absent from out lives. I still had my memories of dealing with being alone for so many years, so it helped with the first month.

I remember what Dylan had suggested when we were all mourning over Laura's possible murder case. "Find something to occupy your time," That's when it hit me. "I know what I have to do now." I started studying harder than I ever have in my entire life. I had to master the mechanical engineering class I was in. It's what me and Laura were majoring in. Now she isn't here though. Anyway I studied day and night learning as much as I could about mechanics, and quantum physics and such. Especially since they were my favorite subjects aside from math. Once the exam rolled around I was ready. The college had actually offered me a period of grace so I could cope with the loss. I denied it, and passed the test with a 100% score.

Over the next five months I became increasingly reclusive. Mostly once college was over for a while so everyone could enjoy the wonderful summer. I started to gather a bunch of metals, glass, and electrical components to begin work on a new machine. After a month I was consumed with creating this machine. It only had one purpose. That purpose was an extremely important one though. I remember how I spent all day and night on that machine. That machine held my only purpose in it now, and it was my mission to complete it. Once it started to become a sizable thing I moved it into my basement. I had to move back to the home I had built a few years back with my father for the summer.

I kept sinking deeper and deeper into my work. I started to work on it until the point of exhaustion and would pass out. I was starting to forget to eat my food throughout the day as well. It felt so good to be back in this hellish life style. Felling no true purpose to anybody, and driving yourself insane because of it. It hurt so badly, but it felt so good. The madness would take over soon. Ever so much closer to the breaking limits of my sanity. I was slowly slipping away. The difference from all the other times before when I got like this was I had some clear judgment left. "Hahaha hahaha the machine is slowly coming together. Soon Laura some way or another I'll join you. No matter where you are I'll find you. *starts crying* NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES I'LL FIND YOU DAMN IT EVEN IF IT KILLS ME NO MATTER WHAT THE SACRIFICE!"

The machine was such a hard thing to make. It really called on all of my knowledge to create it. Months had passed since I began my work. I wasn't going outside anymore. I didn't pick up the phone. I had become completely withdrawn from society. It would all be worth it if only I could see Laura again. "Even if I die in the process I will see you again Laura _no matter what it takes._ " That was all I could say. Nothing else came into my mind other than the machine, and the idea of seeing Laura again. It was my only goal left. To see Laura again was the only thing I cared about. No matter how many times I got burned, cut, smacked, or anything else I would keep working.

"Laura I'll find you. Someday soon I'll be with you again. Even if it kills me to do it I'll be with you again." The machine was almost complete. I could feel a desire deep within me, and soon that desire to be with Laura again would be filled. I started making the final preparations for the machine. "Yes my sweet lovely Laura, and all thanks to my wondrous contraption I'll be reunited with you." *cries* Why Laura why did you vanish! Did you stop loving me Laura? Do you hate me? *wipes away a tear* No matter soon I'll see you, and you can tell me right?" The machine was near its completion, and it only needed one more thing. My blood would activate the mechanism, and that was necessary since it would prove to me that I really love her. Like I always said "I help anyone and everyone no matter what it takes." No matter what it takes. "End recording"

Now that the recording is finished I have one last thing I need to attend to.

* * *

 **I'm not dead! This chapter is finally finished after a lot happened. I kinda was not able to visit the site for 10+ days due to being with a computer that hates the site. I feel horrible that I could not finish it sooner. Time to write the last chapter maybe. If you bother to read this thank you. I appreciate it greatly that you take time from your day to read this. Have a fun time scanning the site for more stories that tickle your fancy!**

 **P.S. I feel horrible that this took so long to post. I have some issues with family coming up. It may be rough but this story will without a doubt be concluded.**

 _-Sincerely, **Skyknight**_


	7. A not so conclusive ending!

**The next and maybe last chapter for this section of the story arc. Well this section of the story arc anyway. Depends on what my future self, and his diminishing morality for this story decides. I can't believe anyone is actually bothering to read this. How many of you hate me? I feel like one of you hates me for no reason. That is not important though. What is important is that someone might enjoy this story. I really appreciate that you random people value my story enough to read it. That means a lot to me. All I want is to entertain people and make them happy. If I can do that writing this story then I am more than happy to do so. Enough mushy gushy stuff though. This chapter I know its going to get real. My heart just shifted in my chest. I thought I nulled my emotions more than that. I'm still human and alive though, and I can't change that. Thank you for reading, and lets finish this story soon.**

 **P.S. An asteric represents an action taking place in the story the text will be Italicized.**

* * *

"Now that the recording is finished I feel much better. Not really though, so where did I leave that knife? Need to slit a vein for the machine to be able to activate the machine." "Dylan I'm sure Ian is just fine. He probably is just being reclusive, and being a little anti-social since Laura vanished." "Mother I know you're the most hopeful of all us here, but I looked into his history. It was before the wedding to make sure that Laura would be safe. Just so happens she likely would have been keeping him safe from himself instead." "Dylan dear what do you mean by that?" "He has a very fucked up mental record. I mean fucked up really badly. He was in a mental asylum fighting his own sanity for months. He was infamous for being able to find ways to commit suicide in any room they put him in." "What about straight jackets and those foam padded rooms? How could he deal with those." "I don't want to mention the gruesome horrid ways he planned attempts within those circumstances, and some were really sad. I have to go check on him." "Well if you insist, and it does sound like it may be a good idea."

"Hahaha oh my that is funny. My knife is a little too large to cut my vein without shredding my arteries in the process! *Laughs hysterically* What a shame that is. I'll just have to look upstairs for a cooking knife real quick then." "Damn it Ian if I find you dead on the floor in there." * _Cellphone rings_ * "What mom? Wait Laura is alive!? You got a call from a hospital saying she is at a cemetery where? Ok well I have to go tell Ian then this instant!" "Oh what a lovely small knife I've chosen for this depressing deed. * _Glances outside seeing Dylan's car_ * Oh for fucks sake! Now that I'm about to complete this shit now they come to check on me?! Well fuck I better hurry up then." * _Leaves a pre-written note on the counter running into the basement_ * "Ian where are you? I have some news you'll want to hear! * _sees the note on the counter_ * Well if you are reading this then you might be too late to stop me from doing what I need to do. Soon I'll be with Laura even if I have to die! Signed Ian. Come on Ian! * _Sees the basement door ajar_ * You are not getting away with this shit that easily." "Shit I here him upstairs. * _Slits wrist slowly letting blood trickle into a pan*_ That hurts like hell. * _grabs a remote and handgun_ * That still hurts like a bitch. Well before he gets here * _sits down_ * I got to choose between my two options here." "Ian! You're alive. Now come on I got something to tell" "Oh shut the fuck up will you! Don't tell me its going to be okay I don't want to hear it! You see the gun in my hand here? I've made my choice and I'm sticking to it!" * _gunfire echoes throughout the room_ *

* * *

 **Well that's a sad ending isn't it. Kind of vague but why not. I'm kidding! You thought I would end it like that?! As if I would. The tragic death by suicide has been done enough times! Please keep reading!**

* * *

"Ian... wait what the fuck!" "Ha you though I was going to shoot myself! Oh that's rich right there! The guns filled with blanks! Silly Dylan oh so silly and innocent you are." "Of course you wouldn't end your life that way. I saw your mental records you thought of something more clever?" "Yes I drank poison and I'll day in 10 seconds and self-destruct. Of course I thought of a more innovative way to die! Not that though that's just stupid. This remote is linked to that machine. That machine will disintegrate me into atoms, and store me. That machine will search for Laura, or her remains. If it can't find them it will search until the end of the Earth. In which case I'll die with the planet. Ciao Dylan lovely knowing you! * _Presses button_ * Oh damn disintegration hurts like a bitch! I did not think that through! Fuck it hurts! OW OW OW! Good-bye Dyl..." "Ian Laura is alive... I wanted to tell you she was alive. Wait the machine is searching for her. He was determined to find her no matter what... he really loves her. *Calls mother* Mom I'm going to get Laura." * _The room shakes as the machine breaks through the roof flying through the air into the distance_ * "Ian I'll make sure you're okay once I find home again. Like I did when my mother adopted me, and I just got to find her again." * _Laura sees Dylan driving up to her_ * "Laura Ian has done some crazy shit, and is determined hell or high water to find you. You need to come with me this instant so we can find him." "Wait who were you? Oh yes Dylan. Of course I'll come with you to find him. * _Laura hops in_ * Where is he then?" "Disintegrated in some sort of flying machine that is searching for your DNA or something. I saw the direction it headed off in, and I happened to bring along my radar I got from one of my military friends a few years back, so we could scan the skies for it."

"This machine has its benefits. The fact that time goes 100 faster in here is not one of them. Still I knew that technological engineering degree would pay off in someway. Now I have potentially countless years to ponder new technologies for human civilization as I drift in this state of stasis. I'll go insane before the end of the week in this thing. I miss you Laura." "Laura I found the machine on the radar. He's in the next town, and we need to find him." "Well why are we waiting here then? Lets go hunt down my husband!" "I wonder if I'll really have to wait till Earth is destroyed to be released from this thing. If its from something like slow radiation poisoning I'll find a better way to die. I always wondered what it was like to gargle on your own blood when you slit your throat. Hahaha only my thoughts, and I have potentially eons to be with them. Maybe I'll just deactivate the thing, and jump off a cliff or something." "Laura can you tell me what happened on that wedding day when you disappeared?" "Dylan it's a long story we don't have time for right now. The radar you have says we're close, and only a few miles at that." "You know what I'll shut off my damn contraption, and go see what Dylan wanted to tell me. I got nothing to live for so what do I have to lose now? Just got to land this thing and have it rematerialize me. There the process should begin shortly."

"Laura the machine is not showing up on the radar anymore." "Dylan it landed in the forest outside this town. I'll go check on him, and see what happened." "Oh how fitting a nice cliff not too far from here. I can go out the way I never wanted to. Falling from a great height. Just got to get ready to die." "Ian I missed you so much!" *Glomps him promptly* "... Laura you're alive? You are alive in front of me right now? I am not insane you are in front of me right now right?" "You thought I would let you die on me!? No way was I letting you commit suicide over me! Don't ever do something like that again you understand me!" "Yes Laura I understand. Sorry about the whole... you know. I just missed you so much I could not comprehend living another day." "Shut up okay. You got a lot to hear from me about what happened while I was gone, and you need to be quiet for it, so come on lets go back home." *Ian gets up smiling* "You know Laura *stumbles* I'll always *falls to the ground* love you." "Ian wake up. Ian! Ian!?"

* * *

 **Well that is that. What you thought I would end it happy and sappy? No I could never do that. This concludes this section of the story arc! I think I'll delve into the characters dark backstories. I'll also make another story to continue this one. I can't end the story so vague! Well I need to think of more interesting plotlines to follow for part 2 A not so happy sequel! Well thank you for reading. Do you hate me for ending it so abruptly? I don't hate myself anymore than I already do for it. I already have a plot line for the sequel vaguely formed. Thank you for reading this story. Love you guys!**

 **P.S. Yes the machine thing was a little ridiculous, but this is not our reality so physics is like a piece of rubber. Plus Ian always studied and pondered new technologies. He had many other insane machines worked out completely in that basement. Hearts and other affectionate things dear readers!**

 **P.P.S. I won't be home for a few days to post anything. So I'll just have to wait to write for you guys... damn. I was hoping I could get something more written for you guys. Happy hunting for more fan fiction you like!**


End file.
